


Eye Love you

by Keeferss



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Naruto
Genre: M/M, My greatest piece of literature yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeferss/pseuds/Keeferss
Summary: Kurapickle and Sasake love eachother





	

Kurapickle waddles into teh batheroom adn he screm for Susake sood neked bear ass in prefect veiw 4 Koorapike 2 c Sasoo scremeddd 2  
"Koopik hou cold u!"  
Kurtpik cre "Smooske I deed noot men 2 welk in on u in the neks"  
Smoochske blooshed vary hard he locked lik a toomat.  
"Plox leaf. I ned 2 clam don."  
Kurapikachu leafded. He felted veree sed. He cyr meny tars falnig form hees Is.  
5 minoot pess adn Saskoo waddle into room. His eye berry odd.  
Pikachu eye crimsonated adn Subaru got veree truned on.  
Wif their eyes all weerd and read tey mad out on teh cooch.  
Sopikasje wasper in Koochika's are.  
"Eye lov U bab."


End file.
